mufandomcom-20200214-history
A Lunite-New Lunite Historical Primer
Preface Thender's summary of Lunite and New Lunite history as told to a newbie in 2006. Rushed, not 100% accurate, but basically the absolute minimum of what you should know if you want to play a Lunite. A Lunite/New Lunite Historical Primer Luna from the dawn of time to the 22nd century was under control of Earth. the Specialists living there declared their independence at around that time and later formed the Free Luna Protectorate. In 3000 Lunite colonists discovered a planet they named New Luna. In 3003 the Moebius Effect came and Luna was replaced with Alt-Luna, which had always been under the yoke of Earth. There was a lot of turmoil and the original Luna returned before too long; however, that Luna was occupied by Mars in short order. New Luna remained independent. In 3002, Kalson started assassinating members of the Lunite Militia who resisted his coup to consolidate all power in the Presidency and emasculate the Senate. Eventually Kedren Arnassis got fed up with his friends dying and assassinated Kalson, then took things a step too far by destroying the specialist plant without letting out the specialists who had been created there. The resulting cave in captured him and his conspirators, although he killed himself before rescuers arrive. The power vacuum created by Kalson's departure resulted in a year of political infighting and the Militia never really got back to the same level after that. Most every Lunite evacuated Luna to Mars or New Luna when the Moebius Effect hit. After the Moebius Effect, some Lunites returned to Luna under Martian, aka "Solar Republic" control, to witness violence from the military used to cow any attempts at civil disobedience and protest. The Solar Republic even levelled an entire city. Others stayed on New Luna and even Mars. New Luna continued as an independent conglomeration of city-states under Governor Eldridge Seale, who is still the planet's leader. In 3005 the New Lunite government acknowledged a trend of unusually high population growth, especially the recently arrived Vollistan enclave fleeing the ravages of the Birthright War out on the fringe and rule from the draconian Parallax. After the war, many Vollistans returned home, but New Luna is generally regarded as a quiet place where refugees from most every galactic conflict can come to lay low in the sun and live cheaply without fear of interference. Many stayed, just as with the other waves of refugees to the planet. New Luna announced the completion of a largely military space station, and politics showed signs of renewed vigor in response to the growth of the population. Another growing pain realized itself in 3005 when the "People's Army of New Luna," a militant terrorist organization operating with a communist public face, began assassinating NL Councilmembers. In 3006 another Councilmember was assassinated, and the PANL began making public statements advocating the violent overthrow of the New Lunite government. The situation quickly became messy following the death of one of its founders, as PANL splintered into militant and more political wings. In 3005 the G'ahnli and organized crime boss Guiseppe Marcuccilli both showed interest in the planet, making investments in resort property. Category: OtherSpace History